


Not Nice

by CheeseToast99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Aggressive Eren Yeager, Banter, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Chokeholds, Confident Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Likes to Bite, Eren Yeager has a type, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fist Fights, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Headcanon, Humiliation, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mean Reader, Mikasa Ackerman Wants to Murder You, Mixed Martial Arts, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Older Eren Yeager, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sassy Reader, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stripping, Strong Female Characters, Submission, Sweet Eren Yeager, Tattoos, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Virgin Eren Yeager, aggressive reader, bad girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99
Summary: Eren had no interest in marriage, not that he would live long enough for that anyway. The happy doting caretaker didn’t appeal to him in the least. He told Historia to her face that he disliked her Christa persona because it was phony. No one really knew what he felt towards Annie although Mikasa suggested he had feelings for her. Then there was you, the hellspawn who transferred from the Garrison Regiment after the battle for Shiganshina. You were aggressive, rude, unapologetic, and exactly his type. Eren had a lot on his mind lately and women weren’t exactly on the list, however, you seemed to get under his skin.(Eren has a thing for aggressive women who aren't nice. You transfer to the scouts and annoy him to try to get his attention. You don't get his attention until years later when Eren comes to watch you fight. He challenges you to a fight and you get a much more than just a tussle.)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here's another shortfic I wanted to do. Eren has become such an intriguing character over time so I had to do a fic for him. I might want to do a longer piece for him in the future because there are so many facets to his character. In this one I mostly focused on his aggressive side but there are moments where he shows a softer side of himself. This one also follows the headcanon that he liked Annie and Historia to some extent. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters. All rights are reserved to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> There is sexual content, rough/hate sex, fighting, violence, blood, blood play, pain play, humiliation, and degradation. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.
> 
> Let me know if you have any fic requests in mind.
> 
> Spoiler Warning: A majority of the fic takes place in 853 so it does contain some spoilers from season 4 and the manga.
> 
> I want to clarify that Eren is 18 years old and Reader is 19 years old at this point. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my work <3 Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and views! I hope you all are doing well!

Eren had a type and it wasn’t sweet and caring like what most men preferred. Many soldiers wanted a woman who would make a good wife someday. Eren had no interest in marriage, not that he would live long enough for that anyway. The happy doting caretaker didn’t appeal to him in the least. He told Historia to her face that he disliked her Christa persona because it was phony. No one really knew what he felt towards Annie although Mikasa suggested he had feelings for her. Then there was you, the hellspawn who transferred from the Garrison Regiment after the battle for Shiganshina. You were aggressive, rude, unapologetic, and exactly his type. Eren had a lot on his mind lately and women weren’t exactly on the list, however, you seemed to get under his skin.

You were also a 104th cadet graduate but you were not from the southern division. You didn’t have the ‘pleasure’ of training with Eren and his friends. You initially chose to join the Garrison Regiment because you didn’t exactly have a death wish. Sure you enjoyed a good thrill but joining the Scout Regiment almost guaranteed an early death. For a while, you did your job by patrolling and defending the walls. You were atop the walls the day Eren used his Titan form to plug the breach in the wall and saved Trost. Everyone was terrified of him and you were in awe. From that day on Eren became humanity’s last hope and many of the scouts gave their lives to protect him. 

As time went on all you ever heard people talk about was Eren and the scouts. No one would ever shut up about him. He was feared and hated by some and loved and admired by others. After retaking Wall Maria and releasing the information about Marley to the public his support only grew. The notion that he was humanity’s salvation became a firm belief. Meanwhile, you were a nobody, just another soldier in the Garrison Regiment. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say you were practically invisible. It was at that point you realized you wanted to switch regiments. You didn’t want to just be an ordinary soldier. You wanted to be a scout and get all the excitement and attention that came with the job.

The scout regiment lost most of its soldiers during the battle and so they had to rebuild their regiment. You became a part of the new Survey Corps and you met all the notorious soldiers including Eren himself. You approached him first and looked down at him like he was nothing special. At the time, you were taller than he was, you were also a year older than him. 

“So you’re our savior,” you teased. “I thought you’d be taller.”  
“What do you want?” He asked seriously.  
“Just wanted to meet the great Eren Jaeger but I’m not bowing down or anything if that’s what you expect.”  
“Are you always a bitch?”  
“Pretty much,” you said confidently. “But it takes one to know one, I guess.” 

You were trying to pick a fight with him and at the time he wasn’t interested. Eren didn’t play into it and ignored you. Being ignored pissed you off more than anything else. At this point, he was over aimless arguments and childish scuffles. That only made you want to try harder. Every opportunity you got you threw an insult his way waiting for a reaction. You were playing with fire and it was dangerously exciting. Eren showed restraint and continued to ignore you even if you got on his nerves. Jean, Armin, and Connie never wanted to work with you because you were a pain but the one with the most contempt for you was Mikasa. She threatened you with her eyes on more than one occasion. You were unintimidated by Mikasa and clearly, you weren’t getting the point. 

“Leave Eren alone,” Mikasa warned you. “Stop bothering him.”  
“Or what?”

Mikasa raised her chin and continued to stare at you with cold narrow eyes. She meant business but you were not going to relent.

“If Eren wants me to leave him alone he can tell me himself.” 

Mikasa didn’t like that answer and would continue to keep a close eye on you. She protected Eren with her life and tended to scare off anyone interested in him. Anyone who wanted anything to do with Eren had to go through her first. You were one of the few who would not be scared away by her but she wasn’t the problem. Eren continued to ignore you until you got tired of trying to get his attention. Three years later, in the December of 853, Eren found out what you liked to do for fun. In your free time, you went to a bar that hosted fights underground. It wasn’t exactly legal but the Military Police didn’t seem to care too much. Even so, it was kept a secret by those who knew about it. 

It was your way of blowing off some steam and you were good at it too. You were the best fighter there although you weren’t the only soldier. Many soldiers were contenders that just wanted an outlet. Some just wanted to spectate and place their bets. You made some money with this hobby of yours but that was never what it was about. Making a name for yourself meant more to you than money. Then, one day, ‘he’ showed up and all eyes were on him. When Eren Jaeger walked down the stairs you became invisible again. 

You were in the middle of a fight and Eren watched you as if to assess your skill. You were annoyed by his mere presence and the fact that the crowd was more interested in him than your fight. You gave a strong punch to your opponent who was knocked unconscious. You really meant that to be for Eren. She was dragged out of the ring and you were declared the winner. When the fight was over your marched up to Eren and crossed your arms. You were angry that he had the audacity to come to your favorite place. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked annoyed. “What do you want?”  
“I can’t watch?”  
“Get out.”  
“No, I don’t think I will.”  
“If you’re not gonna fight then leave.”  
“Fine, I’ll fight then.” 

His response made you even angrier. He just had to take away the one thing that made you feel special. At the same time, you spent three years trying to get a rise out of him and he was here now.

“You might be big shit out there but this is my turf!” You yelled.  
“Just shut up and tell me the rules.”  
“I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“You wanted to fight me, right? Well, this is your chance.”  
“Pshh… You know you can’t turn into a Titan here, right? You’ll lose.”  
“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Eren said calmly. “You’re clueless.”  
“Oh, I’m clueless, huh?” 

You didn’t want to admit it but he did intimidate you a little. Eren came a long way from the boy he was years ago. He was eighteen now and he would be nineteen in just a few months. He seemed like a completely different person and exerted so much confidence now. You thought all that fuss over his Titan abilities and being Paradis’ hero must have gone to his head. You turned your head to the side and gave him the cold shoulder. 

“There are no rules,” you said bluntly. “Just fight until someone surrenders or becomes unconscious. And don’t kill anyone because then we’ll have a lot of explaining to do.”  
“That’s easy.”  
“Oh, you think so?”  
“It’s easy if I’m fighting you.” 

You whipped your head back towards him and gritted your teeth. Clearly, Eren thought he was better than you. You couldn’t compete with him in his Titan form but as a human, you wanted to prove you were the superior one. You narrowed your eyes and hit his shoulder with yours when you walked past him.

“Let’s go, Titan boy.” 

You agreed to fight Eren like he wanted and got in the pit with him. When it was announced you two were going to fight everyone got excited. The bets were being placed and almost all of them were on Eren. Usually, most of the bets were on you since you were the best fighter here. You scoffed at how quickly everyone switched their bets just because it was Eren. You vowed to embarrass him during this fight by wiping the floor with him. However, you severely underestimated him. 

It wasn’t just his Titan abilities that made him a force to be reckoned with. He was strong even as a child. As the years went on he became proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Now, he focused almost all of his free time on developing his physique and battle prowess. He did push ups daily and other training regimens. He was also a lot taller than you were now. Before the fight started Eren removed his jacket and took off his shirt showing you the results of his training. He was toned to perfection and you didn’t mean to stare as long as you did. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you drool over him. 

Eren also removed his shoes and tied his hair up in a ponytail. He got into a fighting stance and you did the same. You kept your fists up close to your chest and when the fight started you took short hops around him. Unlike Annie who was cool headed and waited for her opponent, you were looking for an opening. Eren was well guarded and he followed your every move with cold calculating eyes. You tried out a few test punches which he fended off with ease. You continued to hop around him looking for some place he left unguarded. You tried to go for his lower abdomen but he nearly caught your arm that time. You jumped back avoiding a counterattack from Eren. 

This was practically a street fight despite the setting and Eren had plenty of experience with those. Punching, kicking, almost anything was allowed except killing the opponent. Eren was interested in seeing what you had to offer and what you would come up with. Right now, you were speaking his language. This was the only way he knew how to express himself. It became a part of who he was. His purpose in life was to fight and kill. It was all he knew how to do and it was how he would show his interest in you. 

You became frustrated and decided to just overwhelm him with punches. He guarded his face as you punched him repeatedly. You tried to get at his face but he protected himself well. Even if you beat him to a bloody pulp he would regenerate so you didn’t have to worry about seriously injuring him. You panted and worked up a sweat even though you didn’t do much damage. Eren let you wear yourself out and then gave you one strong kick that knocked you down.

His kick was so swift that you didn't even see it coming. Eren followed up his kick immediately not wanting to lose his leverage. He got on top of you and you guarded your face while wrapping your legs around his neck. You squeezed your legs together tightly and then pulled his arm across your chest putting him in a submission lock. You were confident you had him beat in this chokehold. You heard a low chuckle from Eren which surprised you. He was… Enjoying himself. It would be a lie to say you weren’t enjoying yourself too. The crowd didn’t matter, the bets didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was Eren. Seeing him trapped between your legs made your thoughts turn sexual. Maybe that’s exactly where you wanted him.

You made yourself flustered thinking of him in that way and Eren was working on an escape. You kept your legs locked together tightly and he moved your knee to the floor and was able to pull his head out from the headlock. Before you could pull yourself up to attack him Eren put you in a chokehold by wrapping his arm around your neck and shoulder. He held you firmly in place making it difficult for you to breathe. You tried to escape it by digging your elbow into his neck. Eren would not let go and he looked at you with a sadistic smile. It was a cocky taunt and you wanted to wipe that look off his face. As if that wasn’t enough Eren leaned in close to your ear while keeping you in the submission lock. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Eren whispered in your ear. “You wanted me to humiliate you?” 

He said it in a way that emitted strong sexual power that aroused you. It almost made you lose the will to fight him. Your priorities were changing and now you wanted him badly. 

“You should surrender,” Eren whispered again.  
“…Not… a… chance…”  
“Surrender and we can finish this somewhere else.” 

You weren’t the only one who had lewd thoughts during the fight. Eren was aroused too and wanted to take all this physical contact even further. His offer was tempting but you had far too much pride to surrender for sex.

“Or we could just do it here in front of everyone,” Eren teased in a whisper. “Being an attention whore you’d probably like that.” 

You didn’t know Eren had such a filthy mouth and a wild imagination. It was a pleasant surprise and the way he was talking dirty to you broke the last bit of resistance you had. You swallowed your pride this time and tapped his shoulder twice signaling that you were surrendering. Eren released you from the chokehold and you coughed catching your breath. Eren won this time making everyone who bet on him very happy. You resented him for making you lose by dangling something you wanted in front of you. In reality, you probably would have lost anyway. Eren put his shirt and shoes back on and slung his jacket over his shoulder. 

He went back upstairs and trusted that you would follow him. The bar had a few rooms for travelers upstairs. Eren went up the second staircase not bothering to rent a room, he was just going to borrow one. Most people were underground watching the fights anyway. Eren entered an empty room and you entered shutting the door behind both of you. Eren placed his jacket on an empty chair as you took off your boots. You still had a score to settle so you tried to attack Eren from behind by jumping onto his back. You wrapped your arm around his neck putting him in a chokehold. Eren managed the throw you off his back and onto the bed. He climbed on top of you and pinned your arms above your head. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Eren teased darkly.  
“I’m not nice.”  
“Good. I don’t like nice girls.”

Eren leaned down and gave you a rough kiss which you matched with your own aggression. Your tongues invaded each other’s mouths in your fight for dominance. You had no use of your arms and so you bit his lip. To your delight, Eren liked that. It was a playful bite that didn’t have much power behind it. Unlike you, he had a strong bite which was his old method of transforming. He was going to have a lot of fun now that he knew you were into that. He kissed your neck and slid his right hand underneath your undershirt. His left hand still held both of your wrists in place. Eren felt around your chest and noticed you weren’t wearing a bra. That made your previous fight even more erotic to him. 

Eren fondled your breasts with one hand and sucked the skin of your neck. He moved away from your neck and bit your collarbone hard enough to draw blood. You winced from the pain and then sighed from the pleasure. He licked the blood that surfaced from the bite and then wiped his mouth with his free hand. Eren gave you a smirk and released his hold on your hands. Now that you were free you started to playfully push him away as he tried to remove your undershirt. You almost let out a giggle as he worked to get it off. You weren’t making it easy for him and you grabbed the back of his shirt trying to pull it off. If he was going to strip you then you were going to strip him too. Besides, you liked him better with his shirt off. 

Once again, Eren won the tussle and got your undershirt off first. He pulled his shirt back down just to make you wait because you lost. Eren looked down at you with a piercing gaze that said he was going to devour you. His gaze made goosebumps develop on your skin. He then brought his face to your breasts. If he bit you there it would hurt like hell and he teased you about it by grazing his teeth against the flesh of your breasts. He glanced up at you silently asking if you dared him to do it. You said nothing and held your breath waiting to see what he would do. 

Eren licked and sucked the soft skin but didn’t bite. His hand fondled your neglected breast and pinched hard eliciting a squeal from you. When Eren was satisfied he moved on still threatening to bite you by grazing his teeth down your toned abdomen. He stopped at your left hipbone. He grabbed the hem of your pants pulling it down and bit you making yet another mark. Once again he licked the blood that he drew from the bite. You covered your mouth with your arm to muffle a scream building in your throat. That hurt even more than the first time and Eren rubbed your thigh in a circular motion. 

It was comforting and almost out of character. You thought you had Eren all figured out but he had the capability for compassion. He wanted to communicate to you that you were doing good and could tell him to stop if you really needed to. He gave you a minute before doing anything else and decided you deserved a reward for withstanding the pain. Eren unbuckled your pants and you didn’t fight him this time. At this point, you wanted him to hurry up and get to the good stuff. Eren slid your white pants off and your underwear went with them. It wasn’t fair how he was fully clothed while you were completely naked.

Eren took pride in the fact that he stripped you first. He also noticed that on the side of your thigh you had a tattoo which was a flock of birds flying upward. He admired that and then the rest of your body. 

“Eren,” you said. 

You were getting impatient and wanted him to start already. Eren was mildly annoyed that you were rushing him. He wanted to do things at his own pace. Eren gave you what you wanted and started pleasuring you with his hand. You threw your head to the side moaning whenever he hit a good spot. When he felt it was enough time he leaned down and gave you a single lick. 

“Holy shit, Eren…” you moaned. “Do that again.”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“Beg.”  
“You’re kidding…”  
“I’m not. Go ahead and beg.”  
“Tch. No way.” 

Eren pulled his face away from the place between your legs. He really got a kick out of taunting you. 

“I guess you can just do it yourself then.”  
“You’re a mean bastard…”  
“All you have to say is please. Is it really that hard?”  
“Fuck you…”  
“Are you that proud?” 

You gave Eren an angry kick and he caught your ankle. He raised your leg up exposing you further but didn’t do a thing. Feeling the cool air hit you just made you want it even more.

“Eren, come on…”  
“Say it.”  
“Fine! Please!”  
“Please what?”  
“You know what.”  
“Not good enough.”  
“Do it… Do what you did before… Please…”  
“Are you embarrassed to say it? I didn’t think you were shy.”  
“I’m gonna get you back for this you little shit.” 

Eren smirked and went back down to finish the job still holding your leg up. It was cute to him that you just couldn’t say it. You acted so arrogant yet you were so flustered by him and what he was doing to you. Eren gave you one final bite on the inner part of your thigh. It hurt so much and that time you didn’t muffle your scream. Your eyes welled up with tears and Eren stroked the skin of your leg comfortingly with his thumb. Then, and only then, did he finally give you what you wanted. He licked you again still keeping a hold on your leg and maneuvering it to his liking. You put a hand in his hair pulling hard as payback but he grunted in approval. You reached your orgasm quickly and gasped when it hit you. 

He let go of your leg and you released your grip on his hair. You laid there with your eyes closed taking in all the sensations. Your breathing was labored and your skin stung at the spots where Eren bit you. You were worn out and you weren’t even penetrated yet. This was better than a fight. It had all the ferocity of a fight but with some added bonuses. All you two knew how to do was fight so this wasn’t so different. While your eyes were closed Eren took his shirt off and then you heard the jingling of his belt. A smirk crept up onto your face as you were anticipating what was going to happen next. You felt a gentle kiss on your tearstained cheek which made you open your eyes in surprise. Eren alternated from an unrelenting beast to a sweetheart. You never knew what you were going to get from him. He was just too unpredictable. 

You gave him a soft smile and then without any warning, he penetrated you. Finally, you were at the final round in your ‘fight.’ He already pulled one orgasm out of you and you had no doubt he would be able to do it again. He started at a moderate pace to give you time to adjust. After some time you got used to it and got bored. 

“Is that the best you got?” You goaded. “Pretty weak.” 

Eren understood you were ready for more and he was going to give you more. He was only holding back for your sake. Once he had your permission he unleashed all his pent up anger on you and there was a lot of it. He learned with time how to keep his temper under control but here he could let it all out. You screamed his name as he relentlessly thrusted into you while gripping your hips. His eyes looked fiery as he clenched his teeth tight enough to make his jaw hurt. Eren had never done this before but he was relying on primal instinct as he did in battle. There was no thought put into what he was doing he simply gave in to his desire.

As for you, this wasn’t your first sexual experience but you never had an experience quite like this. This was raw and animalistic. Your throat went dry from repeatedly screaming his name without caring who heard you. You weren’t even sure if Eren could hear you with the way he was looking at you. For the duration of the session, you were the object of his hate. Eren didn’t hate you but he took it all out on you. He blurred the lines of pain and pleasure and you thought he might actually be the death of you. Soon, Eren made a sound that was a combination between a grunt and a groan. 

You knew he was close by that sound and you reached your second orgasm just in time. Eren didn’t let up and overwhelmed you before pulling out abruptly. Eren released on you instead of in you. It was good that he had enough self control to know when to stop. He rolled over, lying next to you with both of his arms raised above his head. When it was done neither of you had any words for what just occurred. Both of you panted heavily and needed a moment to yourselves. You felt filthy in a good way. Eren caught his breath quicker than you did since he was used to exerting a lot of energy on a regular basis. He put himself back into his pants but kept his belt unbuckled. He brushed back the loose hair sticking to his forehead with his hand. 

“I won, again,” He taunted.  
“Yeah… I’ll get you next time, Eren.”  
“Next time, huh?”  
“We’re doing this again… We have to.” 

Eren was glad you liked it and you weren’t angry at him for being too rough on you. It would be nice to have someone who wouldn’t judge him for indulging in his dark desires. He would gladly indulge your dark desires. There was something dangerous and enigmatic about Eren that left you wanting more. Soon, he got up and used your undershirt to clean up the mess he made on you. You were annoyed that he was treating your garment like an old rag. 

“Um… I kind of needed that,” you complained.  
“Relax, you can have mine.” 

When Eren finished cleaning up he threw his shirt at you. You didn’t have the energy to catch it and it hit your face. You pushed yourself up by your elbows and put his shirt on. It was a bit large on you and comfortable, it also smelled just like him. You hoped he knew he was never getting this back from you. It was your souvenir from your heated night with Eren. It might have been cold outside but the room felt hot. You laid back down and Eren remained shirtless just like you wanted. He retrieved your underwear and put it back on for you. He glanced at your tattoo again when sliding your underwear back up your legs. 

“I like your tattoo,” Eren said abruptly.  
“Oh, thanks…”  
“Does it mean anything?”  
“It means freedom…” 

Eren didn’t say anything but he liked that. Perhaps you had some things in common other than just fighting. You two might have had a similar mindset. It was difficult lately to talk to his friends about his philosophy and Marley. Maybe you would listen to him and join him in his fight. You had a strong fighting spirit that he admired. No one liked you but that was alright because Eren liked you and you didn’t have to be nice with him.


End file.
